gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Unveröffentlichtes
In der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie gibt es eine Vielzahl Unveröffentlichter Dinge, die entweder aus der Beta- und somit aus der Endversion entfernt wurden oder ursprünglich geplant waren. Beta-Version Grand Theft Auto 1 *Ursprünglich sollte durch San Andreas eine Bahn fahren Grand Theft Auto 2 *Der Elektroschockstab und die Microwave schafften es nicht bis in die Endversion *Es wurden Fahrzeuge von Ray Larabie entworfen, die es nicht bis zur Endversion geschafft haben Grand Theft Auto III *Der Esperanto hatte eine Hydraulik *Das Head-up-Display war anders aufgebaut *Die Firma A&E hieß „DoG“ *Die Firma Petrol besaß einen eigenen Laden *Die Punk-Noodles-Filiale existierte nicht *Die Tragflächen des Dodos waren noch unangetastet *Eine Liste von Beta-Fahrzeugen kann man auf der fiktiven Webseite von Capital Autos finden *Enforcer hatten eine blau-weiße Lackierung *Es war geplant, den Francis International Airport an Staunton Island anzusiedeln *Flugzeuge ließen sich mit einem Raketenwerfer zerstören *Man konnte sich für 250 Dollar bei Krankenhäusern heilen lassen *Polizeiautos, Feuerwehrwagen und Krankenwagen konnten sich außer Reichweite des Polizeifunks begeben, so dass der Spieler näher an eine Polizeiwache fahren musste, um während der TAB- bzw. R3-Missionen neue Aufträge zu erhalten *Polizeiwagen hatten eine blau-weiße Lackierung *Polizeihubschrauber hatten eine komplett weiße Lackierung *XXXMags scheint nicht zu existieren *Yo-Mas’ Frozen Fish Products hieß „Frozen Foods Produce“ *Die Triaden in GTA III hatten in der Beta-Version Schwarze Klamotten an. *Die Cops hatten Schnurrbarte. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Bushaltestellen mit Häuschen waren in Planung *Die AK-47 wurde entfernt *Das Heck des Sentinels sah anders aus *Das Hyman Memorial Stadium und das Areal wurden anfangs nicht berücksichtigt *Der Granatenwerfer existierte *Der Kühlergrill des Sabre hatte eine andere Form *Der Leuchtturm samt Nachbargebiet existierte nicht *Der Mafia Cruiser sollte die Straßen von Vice City befahren *Der Moonbeam hatte hintere Schiebetüren *Der Virgo hatte ein anderes Aussehen und hieß „Cougar“ *Die Front- und Heckscheinwerfer des Infernus waren rechteckig statt rund *Die Haitianer trugen andere Kleidung *Die Links Bridge sah komplett anders aus *Die Vorderseite des Washington sah anders aus *Eine Challenge mit dem Trashmaster, die ähnlich wie die Liberty-City-Stories-Challenge „Turbo-Müll“ aufgebaut war, wurde entfernt. *Einige Geländemotorradkurse gab es nicht *Es gab Landminen, die entfernt wurden *Es gab eine Nagelpistole von der Firma Dude *Mr. Moffat war ein Charakter *Fort Baxter war größer (siehe Ghost Tower) *Pastor Richards war ein Auftragsgeber *Polizeiwagen hatten eine weiße Lackierung mit einigen roten und blauen Streifen *Polizei-Mavericks hatten blaue Lackierungen *Ricardo Diaz hieß ursprünglich Fernando Diaz *Taxis hatten einen anderen Kühlergrill *Tazer sollten ursprünglich von der Patrol Invest Group getragen werden *Ursprünglich gab es eine weitere Mission für die Filmstudios Grand Theft Auto Advance *Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Queen Lizzy ursprünglich die Yardie-Missionen in Auftrag geben sollte Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Ballas trugen andere Kleidung *Bayside und Bayside Marina existierten nicht *Big Smoke hatte ein völlig anderes Aussehen *Der Bullet hatte zwei Streifen statt einem *Der Dash war wahrscheinlich ein Bus, der entfernt wurde *Der Los Santos International Airport hatte ein anderes Aussehen *Die Gläser des Mulholland Speicherhauses waren durchsichtig *Die Landkarten auf den SA-Mail-Briefkästen sind aus der Beta-Version *Die Limousine Legend wurde aus dem Spiel entfernt *Die Ballas besaßen den Voodoo mit Grove zusammen *Die Mission Doberman wurde von Tenpenny in Auftrag gegeben *Die San Fierro Rifas hatten Ganggebiete und Tags *Von Cesar Vialpando bekam man zwei Missionen, wobei die zweite entfernt wurde (siehe Impounded) *Es war möglich, Autos bei Soapy’s Car Wash zu waschen *Die Grove Street Families trugen andere Kleidung *Im San Fierro Bay nahe der Stadtgrenze existierte vermutlich eine Insel *In der Mission Big Smoke sollte der Spieler selbst zum Friedhof fahren *In der Mission Burning Desire gibt es einen winzigen Unterschied im Dialog *In der Mission Drive-by saß vermutlich jemand anders auf der Rückbank *In der Mission High Noon wurde ein kleiner Satz des Dialogs geschnitten *In der Mission King in Exile sollte ein kleiner Teil des Dialogs anders eingeleitet werden *In der Mission Misappropriation sollten einige Dialoge anders eingeleitet werden *In der Mission The Green Sabre waren die Dialoge ursprünglich anders gestaltet *OG Loc hieß MC Strap *Los Santos war mit Flint County fest verbunden *Man konnte laut Rockstar Games mit der Tram aus San Fierro fahren *Motorrad-Cops trugen eine andere Uniform *Motorrad-Cops war es möglich, auf die Stoßstange von CJs Auto zu springen *Polizeiwagen waren eventuell grau *Rote Ganggebiete wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt *Ryder besaß einen Sadler mit Fässern auf der Ladefläche *San Fierro war mit Whetstone fest verbunden *Sweets Kleidung wurde überarbeitet *„Tanked Up“ ist eine Beta-Mission *Xoomer hieß offenbar „Xenon“ *Es existierte Officer Carver und Poncho Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Leon McAffrey hieß vermutlich anders, da sein Treffpunkt-Icon ein „R“ ist, mehr dazu im entsprechenden Artikel Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Artworks zeigen Jerry Martinez als düsteren und garstigen Marine *Auf der Militärbasis Fort Baxter stand auf dem Hauptgebäude der Military-Base in großen gelben Buchstaben „Semper Fi“ (= Semper Fidelis, dt. immer treu) *Beim Schläger-Outfit trug Vic Handschuhe *Der Ambassador ist ein Motorrad, das es nicht bis in die Endversion nicht geschafft hat *Der Cholo Sabre hatte eine andere Farbe *Die Army-Uniform hatte ein kleines Logo *Die Form des Kühlergrills vom Polizei-Cruiser war anders *Die Mission Cholo Victory hatte einen wenig veränderten Missionsablauf *Die Mission Last Stand lief ein wenig anders ab *Die Mission Over the Top verlief ein klein wenig anders ab *Ein wahrscheinlich künstlicher Fluss führte von der Staatliche Wasserbeschlagnahmungsstelle bis zum Hooker Inn Hotel *Es gab Landminen, die entfernt wurden *In der Mission Last Stand hatte Vic zusätzliche Dialoge zu sagen *Victor Vance trug ein Tattoo auf seinem rechten Oberarm *Louise hatte schwarze Haare. In der Einleitung der Beta-Version gibt es ein Artwork von ihr. Grand Theft Auto IV *An der Stelle des Russischen Bekleidungsladens stand ein Binco *Den Bus konnte man ähnlich wie das Taxi benutzen *Einige oder alle Taxis hatten eine schwarze Lackierung *Goatherd war als ein Stadtteil von Dukes gedacht *Hedgebury war als Stadtteil gedacht *Statt Modo existierte das bekannte Geschäft ZIP *Die SMG hatte ein anderes Design und besaß noch einen Kolben am Ende Endversion/Finalversion Dinge, die aus der End- bzw. Finalversion entfernt wurden. *Allgemein wurde aus fast allen deutschen Versionen der 3D-Teile die meisten Dinge, die Blut zusammenhängen, entfernt. Grand Theft Auto III *Novy ist ein Charakter, der aus der Endversion entfernt wurde Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Das Bordell „Fanny Batter’s“ wurde in der Finalversion unzugänglich gemacht *Das Skateboard wurde aus der Endversion entfernt *Der „Hot Coffee“ wurde aus der Endversion entfernt *Ein Speicherhaus, das man in der Blue Hell findet, wurde im Spiel auf normalem Wege unzugänglich gemacht *Eine Mission, die wahrscheinlich entfernt wurde (siehe Little Weasel) *Einige 24/7-Läden wurden im Spiel unzugänglich gemacht *Einige Symbole wurden aus dem Radar entfernt *HUD-Icons für das Jetpack und das Handy wurden entfernt *Los Santos und Flint County werden getrennt *San Fierro und Whetstone werden durch einen Fluss getrennt *Ursprünglich war geplant, das man bei Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts essen gehen konnte, was jedoch in der Endversion unzugänglich gemacht wurde Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Die Minigames „Collect the Gold“ und „Cops and Robbers“ wurden aus der Endversion entfernt *Ein kleines Ereignis in der Einleitung wurde entfernt *Einige Straßenrennen wurden entfernt *In der Mission Conduct Unbecoming wurden einige Dialoge aus der Endversion entfernt 'Grand Theft Auto IV' *Ein Reisebus vermutlich mit dem Namen Coach wurde entfernt Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Der Militärbus Brickade kommt im Spielverlauf nicht vor,existiert aber weiterhin in den Spieldateien. Ursprünglich Geplantes Grand Theft Auto 1 *Eine Portierung des Spiels für den Nintendo 64 war geplant (siehe: Grand Theft Auto 64) *Eine Version für die Konsole Sega Saturn war geplant Grand Theft Auto III *Die Callahan Bridge sollte nicht so integriert werden, wie sie es heute ist *Vermutlich war es geplant, aus den Radiosendern Liberty FM, Liberty Soul FM und WLLC „richtige“ Sender zu machen Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Es war geplant, den Strand in Vice Point dünner zu machen *Vermutlich war es geplant, den Sender Vice City News ins „reguläre“ Programm von Vice City zu integrieren Grand Theft Auto Advance *Das Spiel hatte ein anderes Cover *Es war eine 1:1-Kopie von GTA III für den Game Boy Advance geplant Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Die Grove Street Families sollten ursprünglich „Orange Grove Families“ heißen *Es war geplant, das leere Gebäude ohne in einen Marker hineingehen zu müssen zu betreten *Die Ballas sollten auch im regulären Straßenverkehr wie die Grove Street Families den Voodoo fahren. Ballas und Groves sollten ein gleiches Auto haben wie Vagos und Varrios (den Hermes), in vielen Missionen kommen die Ballas mit Voodoos. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Leo Teal sollte Victor Vance ursprünglich mit fünf Missionen beschäftigen. Grand Theft Auto IV *Offenbar war es geplant, ein Minigame zum In-Game Film „Zombie Resurrection“ zu programmieren Siehe auch *Nicht fahrbare Vehikel Kategorie:Hintergründe